King George and Queen Ringo Pregnancy
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Former Prince and Princess George and Ringo are back! This time Ringo's not feeling well but the doctor comes and has a surprise for the two of them... mpreg!


King George and Queen Ringo Pregnancy

Summary: Former Prince and Princess George and Ringo are back! This time Ringo's not feeling well but the doctor comes and has a surprise for the two of them...

Rating: K+

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul

Warnings: Slash, crossdressing, Mpreg and childbirth (Not graphic!)

Story© me and the Beatles © themselves.

Queen Ringo has now been married to King George for a month. The first night that they were married George made love to him and he really enjoyed that but that was a month ago...now he was sick in bed! George came in "Yeh feeling any better Ritchie?" "No I wish though." "The doctor is coming in a few minutes." Ringo nodded and George kissed him on the cheek. Ringo smiled and he looked at George. "Yer mum told me that she 'ad to go to a meeting in another kingdom and that John and Paul are coming later." Ringo nodded and someone knocked on the door. "That's the doctor or John and Paul."

George opened the door and the doctor came in. Ringo yawned "'ello, Doctor Robert." George said and he nodded "Hello, what's the trouble?" "I 'aven't felt good for about two days and I still don't. I think it's influenza!" Ringo cried and the doctor turned to George. "When was the last time you both made love?" Doctor Robert asked "A month ago, why?" He walked over to Ringo and he put a thermometer in his mouth. He let it in his mouth for a few minutes and he looked at it. "You don't have a fever." He moved his hands down to Ringo's stomach, and he started poking at it. He asked every few minutes if when he pressed on certain spots on Ringo's stomach if it hurt but Ringo's response was always no. "That's weird but, George may I talk to you?" "Yes." George nodded and the walked over to the door and started whispering.

Ringo looked at the ceiling knowing it was rude to eavesdrop but he couldn't help listen to them. "He must be pregnant, your majesty, trust me." "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. I'll tell Ritchie though. Yer dismissed." Doctor Robert nodded and he grabbed his things and left. "Ritchie, I need to tell yeh something." "What is it Georgie?" "Yer pregnant!" Ringo looked at George and he had tears in his eyes. "Baby?" "G-Georgie! Y'knew what Marissa said! She'll fucking kill me and our baby when she finds out!" "I won't let 'er touch ye or our baby." Ringo nodded and George helped him sit up. "Want to go outside?" "Y'know I can't walk." "Yeah, but I think we 'ave a wheelchair." "I know but I don't want to go outside." George nodded and the duo waited for John and Paul to come.

6 months later (7 months pregnant):

Queen Paul and Queen Ringo were talking outside, Ringo was in a wheelchair and his belly was big. Paul said "Rings, 'ow yeh 'olding up?" "Fine but the baby kicks a lot." Ringo replied and he grunted as the baby kicked. "Auntie Paulie can 'elp out." Paul chuckled as he rubbed Ringo's bump. Ringo was in a bigger dress with a hat on and a sun-umbrella over his head so the sun wouldn't bother him. George and John were sitting down by the pond. "Ritchie's been worried about this." "Yeah, ever since 'is evil auntie attacked." "Yeah but we only 'ave two more months." George smiled and John nodded.

Ringo smiled as Paul's two year old daughter Prudence ran up "Mummy!" John and Paul were married a year earlier but John had gotten Paul pregnant another year earlier. "Yes Pru?" "Auntie Ringo gonna 'ave a baby! So where the baby?!" "It's not born yet." Prudence frowned "When baby gonna be borned?" "In two months." Prudence reached up to touch Ringo's bump. "Auntie Ringo, yer getting fat!" "Prudence!" Paul scolded "Mummy! It's true!" "The baby is in there." Ringo said and Paul raised an eyebrow "Yer bigger than I was Rings." "What?" Paul nodded "So I might 'ave twins?!" "Yes yeh might." "Yay! Auntie Rings gonna 'ave two babies!" Prudence giggled and Ringo smiled "Paul can yeh wheel me over to George?" "Sure." Paul said and he grabbed the wheelchair and he took Ringo to George. Ringo explained to George that he might have twins and George was happy. But those two months would be very short.

2 months later (9 months pregnant.)

John, Paul, George, and Prudence were looking at Ringo who was lying down in bed. He was in pain, he already feeling light contractions. "Georgie, when's the doctor coming?!" Ringo cried and George kissed him "Soon, don't worry baby." Ringo squeezed George's hand and Prudence was taken out of the room by Paul. Ringo screamed in pain and Doctor Robert came running in. Ringo had tears in his eyes and he ran over to Ringo. "Take his underclothes off! Then he'll be ready to give birth!" George did as he was told and Doctor Robert told Ringo to push. He did and he cried out in pain. Ringo had to push about six times and the baby came out. Doctor Robert looked at Ringo, he was still breathing heavily "There's another!" He yelled "You need to push again!" Ringo did and it took another six times to do so.

Ringo sighed "M-me babies?" "A girl and a boy." Ringo smiled "Alexandra and Dhani." Doctor Robert smiled and George was handed Dhani and Ringo was handed Alexandra. Ringo started crying "Ritchie what's wrong?" "They're perfect! The heirs to the kingdom!" "Yer dismissed Dr. Robert." John said and he left. Ringo kissed little Alexandra on the forehead and George smiled at Ringo. "Tell Pru and Paul they can come in." John nodded and he went to get his daughter and Paul. Ringo smiled and Alexandra looked at him. She had Ringo's blue eyes and nose, but she looked a little like George, while Dhani looked a lot like George and a little like Ringo. Prudence ran in "Auntie Rings! Babies names?" "This is Alexandra and that's Dhani." "Alexandra and Dhani! Cute! Can see?" "Yes." She went over to Ringo and she looked at Alexandra who looked at her cousin with a weird look and Ringo laughed. Dhani was babbling at George and he grinned. Prudence giggled and Ringo sat up. George helped him get up off the bed and Ringo walked over to the window. He was still in his white nightgown too and Ringo smiled. Alexandra was looking out into the new world. George let Dhani do the same.

Prudence smiled "We'll leave yeh both alone for a while." Paul said and Ringo nodded as the three of them left the room. All of a sudden a woman appeared "Marissa!" Ringo screamed and his evil Aunt Marissa walked up. "Oh look! Ye 'ave two kids!" "Get out! Ye can't 'ave me babies!" Ringo yelled and George handed Dhani to Ringo and he pulled out his sword. "Ye won't touch them!" Marissa growled and George ran over to her and he put the sword at her neck. "Leave! Or I'll kill yeh." "Oh not in front of yer children and yer wife." George growled and he yelled "Ritchie, leave!" Ringo nodded and he quickly ran out with his two children.

George bit his lip and Marissa growled "Dammit! Yer always ruining me plans!" "Good! I want yeh to leave!" "Ye don't understand! I've always wanted me own kids! That's why I want to kill yeh!" "So ye could 'ave our children?!" "Yes!" George growled and he put the sword closer to her neck. "G-George! Please!" "No! Ye've tried to kill Ritchie twice!" "Okay! Okay! I'll fucking stop! I jus' want to find a lover! To 'ave a family!" "Leave!" She nodded and she said "Ta, for that! I promise I won't attack again! But can I at least visit?!" George just walked away and she disappeared.

Ringo ran up to George as he walked out and he hugged him "I thought yeh were a goner!" "No, I'm not and where's Alexandra and Dhani?" "Paul 'as them!" Ringo said and he ran over to where his babies were at. George chuckled and he followed...Ringo was happy and so was he. Alexandra and Dhani would be happy as well. They knew Marissa wouldn't come back...or at least not often just to visit even though George didn't want her to….

-Fin-


End file.
